


凤箫吟·惊恍·起

by Y_dalyokee



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_dalyokee/pseuds/Y_dalyokee
Summary: 看文前请looklook↓↓↓1.全篇都是预警，全篇都是OOC2.有历史原型，但是历史背景被我吃了，当成架空古风paro即可3.双处双洁请右上角，本文主线不是谈恋爱4.结局如何看我心情





	凤箫吟·惊恍·起

**Author's Note:**

> 看文前请looklook↓↓↓  
> 1.全篇都是预警，全篇都是OOC  
> 2.有历史原型，但是历史背景被我吃了，当成架空古风paro即可  
> 3.双处双洁请右上角，本文主线不是谈恋爱  
> 4.结局如何看我心情

By 鱼yok

夜雨瓢泼，枪戟厮杀，一念之间万里铁骑驰骋而入，踏碎宫中暗金色长阶，刀光剑影过后血染琉璃砖瓦，万般琼楼玉宇霎时倾塌，一世繁华顷刻都作了土。

宫里的炭火早已被打湿而熄灭，蜷缩在角落里的少女正在低声呜咽，李东海透过纸窗上捅开的一个小洞冷眼看着外面那熊熊燃烧的烈火，就连如此滂沱大雨也未能减去它的半分气势。

他垂下眼帘，隐去眸里的情绪，转而走到少女的身侧，缓缓蹲下身，略显稚嫩的声音万分沙哑：“阿姊，我们的家没了。”

少女闻言一愣，随即豆大的眼泪更如断了线的珠子般扑簌簌的落了下来，两只素手紧紧拽着李东海的袖管：“东海，我们该怎么办……父皇母后……”

话语间，叮咣直响的门便被人大力踹开，一股血腥气瞬间挤入冰冷的屋子，李东海下意识想要挡到少女身前，一柄红刃已悄然抵在了他的脖颈上。

他梗着脖子，背脊僵直，嗜血的声音涌入他的耳朵，席卷他的神经：“这儿藏着俩细皮嫩肉的主儿，姿色倒是上乘，拾掇拾掇给陛下送去，剩下那些贱婢子，嘿嘿……”

李东海感觉自己的眼眶酸涩得厉害，他想要拼命护住身后的姐姐，可十二岁的少年哪里抵得过这一群皮糙肉厚杀人如麻的兵将，一番生拉硬扯他便被拽出了房门，一只大脚踩在他的背脊上，强迫他跪下，反剪双手到身后捆住。

他的脑袋被摁在地上，半张脸嵌在一片冰冷泥泞之中，如注大雨瞬间浸湿了他的衣袍，他眼睁睁看着自己的姐姐被那群贼人拖出宫门带走。

“不要，求求你们不要，不要伤害我的弟弟，你们要我做什么都可以……”

撕心裂肺的哭声离他越来越远，逐渐消散在刀剑兵马声中，可那声嘶力竭依旧回荡在他的脑海，一下一下敲击在他的心头，鲜血直流。

他的眼底涌出滚烫的眼泪，极为迅速的消散在倾盆的雨水里，他再也看不清眼前的景象了，那些个平日里和蔼可亲的宫人们被一个个拖了出来，一声令下，血溅雨幕。

一夜之间，兵戎相见，血流成河，国破家亡。

人们都道他是最得宠最伶俐的皇子，却在贼人入侵时护不住生他养他的国，护不住这千千万万的子民。

罪不容诛。

第二日天还未亮，李东海就被人拉起来带了出去。或许是因为他的皇子身份，昨天夜里他被带到一处宫殿，里面乌压压挤着父皇的一众嫔妃，还有兄长和姐姐。

李东海明白这一屋子的人都成了这个国家新主子的“战利品”，想到日后将会受到的羞辱，他突然就想一头撞死在这宫墙上。

可他又有什么资格。

他低着头跪在地上，原本笔直的背脊向前弯曲拱起，折煞了那原来一身凌气傲骨，眼前是被血染红的青色石阶，早已分辨不出先前的颜色，不远处的士兵还在搬运着尸体，一具一具，冰冷而沉重。

直至他跪到膝盖发麻，额前的冷汗止不住一滴滴往下落，耳边才响起士兵肃冷的声音，伴随着盔甲碰撞，几十号人呼啦啦跪成了一片。

“参见陛下！”

李东海微微撩起眼皮，通红的眸子看向那些贼人虔心参拜的地方，入眼的是一双鎏金战靴，踱着方步一步步缓缓走来。

“平身。”冷淡低沉的嗓音响起，随之而来的是一股不怒自威的气场，李东海被压得下意识抖了抖，整个人的姿态伏得更低。

藏在宽大的衣袖里的手紧紧握成拳头，他闭上眼睛。隐去眸子里浓烈的恨意。

“尔等是在作甚？”依旧是那冰冷的声线，尾音挑起，透着些许危险的意味。

话音悠悠落下，空气登时凝重起来，隔了好几秒钟，那领头的将军才颤抖着开口：“回禀陛下，微臣……微臣刚刚在派人处置战俘，处置战俘……”

“处置战俘？好一个处置战俘！”冷然的声音陡然拔高，李东海看不见正在发生的情景，只听见随即一声宝剑出鞘，刚从地上爬起来的那帮士兵已然稀里哗啦再次跪了下去。

“陛下息怒！”那将军立刻跪了下去，一直捏在手里的长剑咣当一声落在了地上：“是末将自作主张了……”

“攻城之前朕便说过，进了后宫烧杀掠抢一概不允，朕只要你将那个言而无信的老太婆抓起来，你倒是好，给朕把所有人都抓来了！”

李东海伏在地上，这貌似震怒的话语令他不禁心中冷笑。没想到这狗皇帝还有如此之高的做戏天分，若是再掉几滴眼泪捶胸顿足一凡，他怕不是都要信了这鬼话，失声痛哭高呼感谢不杀之恩了。

吵嚷的环境霎时间便静了下来，空气中弥漫着凝固的沉重，隐忍的暴怒在气流中暗潮汹涌。

李东海轻微的偏转了下脑袋，令余光刚好能收进那狗皇帝的身影，他瞧见狗皇帝突然俯身出手，沾染了血渍的指尖如毒舌信子般倏地扣住了跪在他面前瑟瑟发抖的将军下颌，强迫对方抬起头与其对视。

“给朕愣着作甚？还不赶紧把人带回去好生安置着？”阴冷的嗓音夹杂着些许嗜血的意味，叫人后脊背发麻，不寒而栗。

底下的士兵赶紧连滚带爬的过来，颤颤巍巍地伸手扶着他们这群皇亲贵族从地上起来，生怕他们再磕着碰着了。

李东海的膝盖酸麻肿胀得厉害，几乎是被人架着才能缓步行走，转身离开之前，他的视线落在了那狗皇帝的身上，布满血丝的眸子里蕴藏着深色的情绪，惨白的唇角勾起了一抹讥讽的笑。

他再次回眸，看着那握着剑鞘踏在长阶的挺拔身影，身后的猩红色战袍在狂风中乱舞，满目刺痛的张扬。

可笑至极。

他当然知道这狗皇帝的名字，明白的不能再明白。

李赫宰。

李赫宰看着李东海的离去的背影，不禁蹙了蹙眉，他冷声问道：“那是谁？”

身边的将军抹了抹额前的冷汗，顺着李赫宰的目光看了过去，左右权宜了一下，才小心翼翼地开口：“那是前朝皇帝唯一的一位公主，碧水公主。”

“朕说的是她右边的那个小子。”李赫宰的眉毛皱得更紧，或许是那小子投来的那一束复杂眼神和脸上讥笑，让人觉得那不该属于一个乳臭未干的小毛孩儿。

“回禀陛下，那位是最小的皇子，李东海。”将军侧头看了一眼，便连忙回答：“末将还曾听闻，这小皇子备受宠爱，聪明伶俐，自幼学文习武——”

“聒噪。”李赫宰冷冷落下两个字，拂袖而去。

他自是对李东海这号人物有所耳闻，外头夸的神乎其神，他心里却是一直将信将疑，毕竟这个年代世人都喜欢以讹传讹，夸夸其谈。

可如今不过只是打了半个照面，这个李东海便叫他留有了注意，兴许这回世人没传错，这小子果真有那么点儿意思。

自当好生招待。

若是真按着辈分往上倒几轮，李东海与李赫宰还都是出自同一个老祖宗的。

李氏一族当年是这片大陆上数一数二的王亲贵族，其中有一支小有作为的旁支，老祖宗便赏了块偏远封地，将人打发去过日子了，而这支旁支就是李赫宰所属的一脉。

没想到经过好几代人的传承接替，这旁支一族倒是蒸蒸日上，长期在边疆生活使得男儿郎们各个都骁勇善战，执枪一骑闯天涯，再后来入了乱世，便建立了自己的政权，天天明着暗着对中原地区虎视眈眈。

反倒是中原地区的正统嫡亲血脉，随着时间的推移愈发枝叶凋零，几十年来都没生出个能真正有作为的皇儿，好不容易熬来了个李东海，可惜还没等他长大成人，便成了前朝遗孤。

权谋相争的戏码在这场乱世中接二连三的上演，虽说他们都有同一个老祖宗，但血脉里的亲近早就被稀释得一干二净，不过是名字前冠上了同一个姓罢了。

说的好听点，若是没有这同一个姓氏的“帮衬”，这支嫡亲早就被人一脚踢出政坛了，哪里还能吊着口气儿撑到现在？

而且比起李东海他那个没长脑子荒淫无度的憨憨老爹，李赫宰这个皇帝不知道要好上多少，政业有为，赏罚分明，国家经济也搞得不错。

反正这个国家最后还是大李家的，百姓们更在乎的是自己的日子过得好不好，当李赫宰高喊着解救百姓于水火之中的口号前来的时候，一众呼啦啦的都倒戈投降了。

其实李赫宰下令攻打的真正原因并不在于此，上面的人都明白，李东海的憨憨老爹头上有个垂帘听政的老太后，一个月前不知道发什么疯，把当年两国签订的友好协约给撕毁了。

知道这件事之后的李赫宰勃然大怒，本来两国还能靠着这一纸合约维持面上的和平相处，他也没想着那么快就动手，可这老太后倒是有本事，一句话没说就撕破脸皮了，还真以为自己有什么能耐了。

那天夜里气极了的李赫宰抄起手边的长枪，泛着冷光的枪尖儿朝着皇城的方向一指，直接翻身上马找老太婆的人头去了。

言而无信出尔反尔，该杀。

李东海虽说是被当做未来继承人培养的皇子，但对于这些国事还是不够清明的，自然不知道住在自己隔壁的隔壁的皇奶奶做了什么。

对于外头的事，他都是听那些小声议论的宫人们说起的。听说他的父皇在那一夜便掉了脑袋，母后以及一众嫔妃全部送去了城外的尼姑庵，其余的几个兄长分别被禁足在各自的寝殿里。

还好他依旧和姐姐住在同一座寝宫里，吃喝用度照前，除了他们被囚禁在沉重的宫门之内，无法踏出半步。

卧薪尝胆的故事他不是没有听过，但他现在就是一个手无缚鸡之力的小屁孩，哪里能掀得起什么风浪。

更何况他从不认为李赫宰是什么良善之人，说不定那一日对方兴致一高，便将他拖出去砍头玩儿了呢！

他没力气考虑那么多了，现如今他的处境过于被动，暂且求的也不过是留条命吃顿饭罢了。

正当李东海捧着一本名家著作，靠在榻上昏昏欲睡之时，外头响起了一道尖细刺耳的声音：“陛下到——”

闻声他浑身的睡意瞬间便散去了大半，下意识将手里的书反过来往案上一扔，小步跨过门槛直直跪下伏身。

他想自己可真够没骨气的，前日夜里还咬牙切齿暗自思忖着要一刀捅死这狗皇帝，今日便二话不说给人跪了下去。

“免礼。”嗓音如旧淡漠，一角暗金色黄袍从他的余光里掠过，便飘飘然跨进了里屋。

李东海咬了咬舌尖，撑着冰冷的地赶忙爬了起来，跟着狗皇帝身后的宦官，颔首走了进去。

“你们先下去吧，朕有事要同他讲。”他听见狗皇帝如是说着，随后冷清的眼神便徐徐落在他的身上：“你走近点罢，让朕瞧得仔细些。”

李东海突然感觉心底涌起一股恶寒，却依旧低着头走近了几步，宽大的袖子里握成拳的指节发白。

李赫宰瞥了一眼恨不得把整个头顶怼着自己的人儿，倒是轻呵了一声，伸手翻过那本反摆在案上的书，随意地扫了几行：“好看吗？”

“嗯？”李东海下意识挤出一个鼻音，稍稍抬头看向李赫宰，见对方执着书卷，手肘撑于案几，慵懒的靠于软榻，如墨深沉的眼眸挑起，斜斜地睨了过来。他的心神一紧，平日里还算灵巧的嘴蓦然失了语：“还，还凑合，打发打发时间而已。”

“兵法策论，用于消磨倒是别具一番风味。”李赫宰合上手里的书，嘴角似是噙着一抹如玉的淡笑，却是异常寒凉：“不过，想必你怕是这辈子都没机会了。”

“明日，与朕启程回都。”

李东海愣神之时，那抹黄袍便从他的身侧飘过，唯独留下一缕淡淡的龙涎香。

在太监尖细的嗓音里，他终于反应过来，这狗皇帝要回他的老巢去了。

还顺手带着他。

待续


End file.
